Don't Be Afraid, I'm Here
by Yang Mei Lin
Summary: Naruto selalu dibenci oleh seluruh warga karena kyuubi, dia selalu disiksa setiap hari. Namun setiap kali ia disiksa ada bayangan yang tampak melindunginya! Siapa bayangan itu?


Hi all! Author kembali dengan fic gaje author! Meski gaje tetap dibaca y! #plak okey happy reading and review, please!

Title: Don't Be Afraid, I'm Here (Jangan Takut, Aku Disini)

Rated: K+

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Figure: Minato Namikaze, Naruto Uzumaki

Genre: Family

Warning: OC, OOC, Gaje, Typos, alur cepat, oneshot, dsb

Summary: Naruto selalu dibenci oleh seluruh warga karena kyuubi, dia selalu disiksa setiap hari. Namun setiap kali ia disiksa ada bayangan yang tampak melindunginya! Siapa bayangin itu?

Siapa yang tidak tau Uzumaki Naruto? Anak berumur 5 tahun yang selalu disiksa warga konoha ini!Kenapa? Karena mereka menganggap Naruto adalah monster. Ya, Mungkin jika ayahnya sang Yondaime Hokage, yang bernama 'Minato Namikaze' ada dia pasti akan melindungi Naruto, Namun nasib malang menimpa Naruto karena sang tou-chan tercinta telah meninggal. Kini Naruto telah dikepung 5 anak dengan hitae ate, Sepertinya mereka seorang genin.

"Hei 'monster' kau telah membunuh tou-chanku, Aku akan membunuhmu!" Kata salah satu dari 5 orang anak itu.

Ketika kunai yang dipegang anak itu hampir mengenai Naruto, Tiba-tiba samar-samar kelima anak itu seperti melihat seseorang dari belakang naruto. Anak itu langsung menghentikan kunainya mereka menengok kekanan dan kekiri, Tetapi tidak ada siapapun disana. Mereka semua langsung lari... Kelima anak itu adalah kisumi Habata, Fugawa Hashibo, Kei Hanatsumi, Odawa Shaigawa, Mei Habasora.

"Hei! Apa kalian melihat bayangan itu?" Kata seorang anak yang tadi hampir menusuk naruto itu.

"Ya, Kisumi aku melihatnya!" Kata Mei

"Orang itu seperti memandang tajam kita" Kata Kei

"Apa itu malaikat pelindung bocah monster itu?" Kata Odawa

"Tidak mungkin!" Kata Fugawa

"Orang itu sangat mirip dengan..." Kata Mei

"Dengan siapa?" Kata Kisumi, Kei, Odawa, Fugawa bersamaan.

"Dengan Yondaime Hokage!" Kata Mei

"Itu tidak mungkin, mana mungkin Yondaime Hokage mau melindungi bocah monster yang sudah membuatnya meninggal itu!" Kata fugawa

"Tetapi dia benar-benar mirip, Pamanku adalah seorang anbu dijaman hokage keempat. dia memiliki foto saat ia bersama hokage keempat dan anbu lainnya. Dia benar-benar mirip, memiliki mata safir sebiru lautan, memiliki rambut kuning jabrik, kulit putih, wajah tampan, hidung mancung, dan memakai jubah putih dengan motif kobaran api dibagian bawah jubahnya." Kata mei

"Itu... Itu tidak mungkin" Kata Kisumi...

~dirumah kisumi

"Kaa-chan!" Kata kisumi pada ibunya

"Ada apa?" Kata sang kaa-chan

"Apa hokage keempat memiliki ciri-ciri berambut kuning, bermata safir, berkulit putih, berwajah tampan, berhidung mancung, memakai jubah dengan motif kobaran api pada bawahnya?" Tanya kisumi

"Benar! Kenapa kau menanyakan itu?" Tanya ibu kisumi

Kisumi pun menceritakan semuanya

"Jadi, bocah monster itu dilindungi yondaime hokage ya? Untuk apa yondaime hokage melindungi bocah monster itu? Lagian dia telah mati karena dibunuh monster itu, Mana mungkin dia hidup kembali" Kata ibu kisumi

"Tetapi itu nyata, Orang itu memandang tajam kearah kami! Apa yondaime hokage memiliki anak? Karena kurasa naruto dan yondaime hokage sangat mirip!" Kata kisumi

"Aku tidak tau, Yang kudengar yondaime hokage hanya memiliki istri bernama kushina uzumaki, Dan dia meninggal bersama yondaime hokage saat 'monster itu' menyerang desa. sejak kecil yondaime hokage bertekad menjadi hokage, dan dia sangat hebat, saat kecil banyak wanita tergila-gila padanya dan yang dipilih adalah seorang gadis bernama 'kushina uzumaki', kushina adalah teman kaa-chan, Tetapi sangat disayangkan dia meninggal" Kata ibu kisumi

"Apa kaa-chan mengagumi yondaime hokage?" Tanya kisumi

"Amat Sangat!" Kata ibu kisumi sambil tersenyum kearah kisumi

"Kenapa?"

"Karena dia adalah seorang pahlawan, jika tidak ada dia dan kushina mungkin kita sekarang sudah tidak ada" Kata ibu kisumi

~Keesokan harinya

Seorang anak lelaki berambut raven dan bermata onyx sedang diantar orang yang sepertinya kakaknya

"Baiklah Sasuke, nii-chan hanya mengantarmu sampai sini ya!" Kata orang yang diduga kakak orang bermata onyx itu

"Baiklah, itachi-nii..." Kata anak yang diduga bernama sasuke itu.

Mereka pun berpisah, Saat akan memasuki sekolah, sasuke melihat anak seumuran dengannya sedang duduk sendiri di ayunan.

"Hei, kau siapa?" Kata sasuke pada anak itu

"A-aku Uzumaki Naruto" Kata anak yang diduga bernama naruto itu

"Kenapa kau tidak bermain bersama dengan yang lainnya? Namaku Uchiha Sasuke!" Kata sasuke sambil tersenyum (?)

"K-karena aku adalah monster" Kata naruto sambil ketakutan

"Kau monster?" Kata sasuke bingung

"Aku... Aku tidak tahu" Kata naruto , dia kini sangat ketakutan

"Baiklah, apa kau mau menjadi teman pertamaku di akademi?" Tanya sasuke

"Tetapi, aku monster. Mana mungkin kau mau berteman denganku?!" Kata naruto...

"Ingat! Kau bukan monster! Kau adalah Uzumaki Naruto!" Kata sasuke. Naruto kaget

"Kau... Kau adalah orang pertama yang mau menjadi sahabatku!" Kata naruto sambil tersenyum bahagia, yang dibalas senyuman juga oleh Sasuke

Mereka pun berjalan bersama untuk masuk kelas, karena sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi. Sasuke menghadap ke Naruto dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat 'seseorang' berjalan disamping Naruto, Orang itu menghadap Sasuke lalu tersenyum lembut kearahnya. Sasuke mengucek matanya seolah tidak percaya karena dia ingat dia hanya berjalan berdua bersama naruto, dan dia tidak merasakan adanya kehadiran seseorang, Ketika sasuke membuka matanya lagi orang itu sudah tidak ada

"Ada apa sasuke-kun? Kenapa kau tampak bingung?" Tanya naruto

"Ah... Tidak apa-apa, naruto-kun" jawab sasuke

'Siapa dia?' Kata sasuke dalam hati

Time skip!

Naruto pun pulang dari akademi dan dia terlihat sangat bahagia karena dia sekarang memiliki seorang sahabat.

Tanpa ia sadari 5 orang anak yang kemarin menyerangnya mengincarnya dari balik pohon mereka menggunakan kunai-kunai untuk menyerang naruto, sekitar 10 kunai melayang ke naruto, Naruto sangat kaget, dia hanya pasrah. Tiba-tiba ada sekelebat cahaya berwarna kuning membuat semua kunai itu terjatuh... 5 orang anak itu sangat terkejut

"Apa? Itu tidak mungkin..." Kata odawa, fugawa, misuki, mei, kei bersamaan

"Dia bahkan belum menjadi genin!" Kata fugawa

"Dia bahkan baru masuk akademi!" Kata odawa

"Dia bahkan belum belajar satu jurus pun!" Kata kei

"Apa benar yondaime hokage melindunginya?" Kata misuki

"Kenapa yondaime hokage melindunginya? Padahal dia meninggal karena monster itu!" Kata mei

"Kenapa?" Kata fugawa, odawa, misuki, mei, kai bersamaan...

~keesokan harinya

Misuki mendatangi naruto yang sedang bermain ayunan ditaman bersama sasuke...

"Kau... Kenapa kau kesini?" Tanya naruto dengan sedikit ketakutan

"Aku ingin bertanya satu hal padamu!" Kata misuki

"Apa?"

"Apa hubunganmu dengan yondaime hokage?" Tanya misuki

Naruto kaget!

"Aku tidak tahu, dan yang pasti aku tidak memiliki hubungan dengannya!" Kata naruto

Sasuke langsung teringat sesuatu

'Ya, orang yang berjalan dengan Naruto saat itu sangat mirip dengan 'Yondaime Hokage'' kata sasuke dalam hati

"Naruto-kun" Kata sasuke

"Ada apa?" Kata naruto

"Aku juga curiga, apa hubunganmu dengan yondaime hokage?" Kata sasuke

"A-aku benar-benar tidak tahu... Sungguh!" Kata naruto

'Apa hubungan mereka?' Kata misuki dan sasuke dalam hati!

~1 tahun kemudian...

"Wah... Sasuke-kun kita satu kelompok genin" Kata seorang anak pada temannya...

"Iya, naruto-kun!" Kata teman anak itu, yang diduga bernama sasuke...

"Aku juga sekelompok dengan kalian" Kata seorang gadis berambut pink

"Benar! Sakura, sasuke mulai sekarang kita akan menjadi tim terhebat!" Kata naruto. Teman-temannya yang bernama sakura dan sasuke hanya mengangguk

~3 bulan kemudian...

"Baiklah hokage-sama, apa misi pertama kami?" Tanya naruto

"Tidak ada!" Jawab sandaime singkat

"Apa? mana mungkin? Kelompok yang lain sudah mendapat misi?" Kata naruto emosi. Sakura, sasuke, kakashi hanya sweatdrop melihat tingkah naruto yang 'kurang ajar' pada sandaime hokage

Tiba-tiba seorang anbu datang...

"Hokage-sama, Kelompok anbu dan jounin sudah berusaha melawan orang bertopeng itu, tetapi mereka gagal, dan banyak dari mereka yang terluka dan ada beberapa yang tewas, Kami membutuhkan beberapa orang lagi!" Kata anbu itu

"Baiklah, Panggil misuki, kei, mei, odawa, fugawa kesini!"

"Ha'i" Kata anbu itu

Tak berapa lama anbu itu datang bersama 5 anak yang namanya disebut tadi!

"Misuki, kei, mei, odawa, fugawa... Kalian bantu para jounin dan anbu untuk menghadapi orang bertopeng spiral itu! Tetapi hati-hatilah karena dia bisa tembus dan tidak tembus sewaktu-waktu, Sudah banyak korban yang dibuatnya" kata sandaime

"Ha'i" kata kelima anak itu

"Tunggu!" Kata naruto ketika anbu dan kelima anak itu hampir pergi

"Ada apa?" Tanya sandaime.

"Aku ingin ikut melawan!" Kata naruto, Yang sukses membuat sandaime terkejut.

"Tidak bisa! Kau masih genin!" "bukankah misuki-san, mei-san, kei-san, odawa-san, fugawa-san juga seorang genin?" Tanya naruto

"T... Tapi" Kata sandaime bingung harus menjawab apa !?

Sebenarnya sandaime sengaja tidak memberi misi naruto karena khawatir akan keselamatan putra tunggal sang yondaime hokage ini!

"Sandaime-sama, Setidaknya kami dapat membantu melindungi desa!" Kata sasuke

"Benar, sandaime-sama." Kata sakura

"B-baiklah, Tetapi kakashi, kau juga ikut untuk menjaga mereka!" kata sandaime

"Yeah, Akhirnya" kata naruto bahagia

Mereka pun pergi ke medan...

"Ternyata dia yang menyebabkan desa hancur!" Kata naruto

"Siapa kau?" Kata orang bertopeng spiral itu

"Aku adalah shinobi konoha 'Uzumaki Naruto'" jawab naruto

"Oh, Jadi kau jinchuriki kyuubi itu ya... Namaku adalah tobi dan aku akan menjadi orang yang membunuh jinchuriki kyuubi hari ini! Hahaha" Kata orang bertopeng spiral itu

"Tidak akan!" Kata naruto

Naruto melawan orang itu dia mengeluarkan jurus andalannya yaitu rasengan namun orang itu tembus.

Naruto terus melawan Tobi, namun Tobi terus tembus. Tak lama kemudian...

"Huuh! Mana mungkin? chakraku sekarang benar-benar habis!" Kata naruto pelan

Tobi yang menyadari chakra naruto habis segera melempar kunai ke naruto, Naruto memejamkan mata, kunai itu semakin mendekat

10 cm

8 cm

5 cm

3 cm

2 cm

Dan...

'Trang' terdengar suatu senjata memblok serangan itu. Semua orang langsung melihat kearah orang yang memblok kunai itu,

Didepan naruto berdiri seseorang berwajah tampan, berhidung mancung, berkulit putih, bermata safir, berambut kuning. Siapa yang tidak kenal dia? Dia adalah seorang pahlawan desa, wajahnya terukir di patung hokage!

"Y-yondaime Hokage" kata seorang anbu

"S-sensei" kata kakashi

"Siapa kau?" Kata naruto

"Aku adalah seseorang yang menyegel kyuubi ditubuhmu Naruto..." Kata sang hokage

Semua orang sontak terkejut!

"Tetapi kenapa yondaime hokage melindungi anak itu?" Kata misuki pada 4 temannya, keempat temannya hanya menggeleng tanda tidak tahu!

"Kau... Yondaime hokage, bagaimana yondaime hokage bisa tahu namaku?" Kata naruto

"Aku adalah salah satu orang yang memberimu nama itu!" Kata yondaime

Naruto tampak bingung!

"Kau adalah putraku!" Sambung yondaime

"Apa? Mana mungkin? Aku anak yondaime hokage?" Kata naruto

"Benar!"

Semua orang langsung kaget! Akhirnya teka-teki dihati misuki, odawa, fugawa, mei, kai telah terpecahkan!

"Jadi bocah monster, maksudku naruto adalah anak yondaime hokage!" Kata misuki

Keempat temannya hanya diam

"Naruto-kun adalah anak hokage keempat?" Kata sasuke dan sakura

"Baiklah, tou-chan akan menghadapi orang itu dulu, naruto-chan!" Kata yondaime

Minato langsung menghadapi tobi, Dia menggunakan hiraishin level 2 Dan dia pun menang!

"Ah, Kurasa chakraku mulai memudar!" Kata minato (yondaime)

"Tou... Tou-chan, Setelah ini kau mau kemana? Apa tou-chan akan meninggalkan aku?" Tanya naruto.

Minato berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan naruto dia menghapus air mata naruto yang mulai jatuh perlahan dari mata safir naruto!

"Naruto-chan, Tou-chan tidak akan meninggalkanmu, tou-chan akan selalu bersamamu, melindungimu dari..." Minato menghentikan perkataannya sejenak dan menoleh ke-5 anak yang menyiksa naruto, Sontak yang ditolehi terkejut, Kini mereka tahu bahwa yang mereka lihat saat itu benar-benar sang yondaime hokage!

"Orang yang menjahatimu!" Kata minato melanjutkan perkataannya

"Tou-chan juga tahu kau sudah punya teman!" Kata minato sambil melirik sasuke, yang diliriki sadar namun tetap diam, dia juga sadar yang 'berjalan' bersama naruto saat itu adalah minato!

"Naruto-chan, maafkan tou-chan sudah menyegel kyuubi ditubuhmu! Tou-chan hanya tidak memiliki pilihan, tou-chan juga hanya ingin kau menjadi pahlawan desa, tou-chan menyayangimu naruto!" Kata minato sambil memeluk naruto. Naruto memejamkan mata merasakan hangatnya pelukan minato, Namun dia sudah tidak merasakan pelukan minato lagi, dia membuka matanya dan minato sudah tidak ada!

"Tou-chan, aku juga menyayangimu!" Kata naruto

Setelah itu misuki, odawa, fugawa, mei, kai menjadi teman naruto,

Mereka sadar bahwa naruto adalah 'pahlawan desa', Jika tidak ada dia maka mereka tidak akan ada...

Naruto sangat senang, Kini orang-orang desa sedikit demi sedikit mulai menganggap keberadaannya karena mereka mulai berfikir akan perkataan minato mengenai 'pahlawan desa'...

"Arigatou tou-chan" kata naruto sambil berlari karena dia harus cepat kekantor hokage menerima misi diluar desanya yang ketiga! Dan dibelakang naruto samar-samar terlihat bayangan,

"Aku bangga padamu, naruto-chan..." Kata bayangan itu dan bayangan itu hilang bersama angin...

*The End*

Bagaimana fic ini? Gomen klo gaje + jelek! Review, please! ^^

R

E

V

I

E

W

P

L

E

A

S

E

!

!

!


End file.
